We Are the Singing Dead
by pendingmedic
Summary: The members of the New Directions begin a journey in a new direction when the Zombie Apocalypse comes. The eventually meet up with Rick Grimes and company.
1. Chapter 1

"_We Are the Singing Dead"_

_By Pendingmedic_

**Chapter 1:**

**New Directions?**

_Life has changed drastically for Blaine Anderson. He and the New Directions had been at nationals in Atlanta Georgia when it happened. The world was turned upside down and the dead began walking. The following is his attempt to chronicle the events following that day._

Date unknown;

Time has become meaningless. One day seems to roll into the next. The most important thing is to survive! Remembering back to how this all began makes one wonder just how we got here? The competition had been tough. We were up against a group from Kansas called "the Pop tones" and of course our regular nemesis from Ohio, "Vocal Adrenaline" the awards were being presented at all three teams on the stage was nervous with anticipation. The judge was just too about mounts the second runner up. The Pop tones have taken third place. Between us and vocal adrenaline the tension was high. Just as the judge was about to announce it they appeared. Protest beings that looked as if they had been crawled out of a great scratch that protest beings that looked as if they had crawled out of their graves. Several of them began rushing the stage and one of them attacked Jesse St. James a vocal adrenaline. The creature merely ripped his stomach out. At that point then launched into a leadership role and directed those onstage to run and retreat to their buses! Puck reached the bus only to discover the driver was dead. Unshaken by this he shoved the body off the bus and slipped into the driver seat. I heard the motor revving up and him yelling, "COME ON."! The other directions were fleeing and I grabbed Artie from his chair and carry him towards the bus. The only thing on my mind was to get away from this chaos. In simplest terms to survive. Pulling away from the ample theater and glancing from the rear of the bus the site was unreal. There must've been thousands of those creatures swarming the streets. The carnage was unreal.

Glancing around the bus, I began making a mental checklist of who was there and who was not. Kurt was huddled next to me. His breathing ragged as well as the tone of his skin to be pale and clammy. It was simple enough to know he was in shock. Kurt kept muttering over and over, "Tina, Tina, Tina..." Looking up, it became apparent that Tina was not present. Had she been grabbed? Or did she simply miss the bus? Mike Chang was caring for Ms. Pillsbury. She was obsessively wiping to her clothes trying to remove the gore and blood and dirt that coded all of our clothes from this encounter. Finn was holding Rachel close to him in a protective grasp. He was doing his best to comfort her as she cried from fear and sorrow. Santana was checking Britney's ankle. She confirmed it was just a bad sprain as she wrapped it with an ace bandage from the first aid kit. Sam had carried Artie to the back of the bus and laid them out to make him comfortable. Artie muttered to himself that he wished he could be more useful. Going towards the front of the bus, I checked on Puck. He told me that he was making towards the back roads because the interstates were packed with cars fleeing the city. He said that the road to nowhere is better to be then trapped on the other roads. Looking back I noted that Quinn and Mister Shue were missing! Working through the bus and checking on the others I heard Artie yell "Look"! Out of the back of the bus there was a small car following us rather quickly. As soon was apparent that it was Coach Sylvester's LeCar. Sue at the wheel was keeping pace with the bus and then a sense of relief washed over me. In the car with her were Quinn, Tina and Mister Shue. Been behind Sue's car appeared a van. The driver was dressed in a warbler blazer and the other people in the van appeared to be a mixture from other show choirs obvious from their state of dress.

When it was safe, Puck stopped the bus and we reunited with our missing friends. Mister Shue told us how the mass of people trying to flee the theater as well as the zombies prevented him many others from making the bus. One of the creatures was just ready to attack him and Tina when Sue Sylvester drove her car up onto the stage threw open the door and yelled "come with me if you want to live!" Leave it to Coach Sylvester to quote Arnold in a time like this. As they drove from the theater they saw Quinn running stopped and pulled her in the car. Sue spotted our bus making for the back roads turned and followed as fast as she could. This is one time I was actually glad to see that woman in her tracksuit whose only purpose had been to rain terror on the glee club. Now those feelings had turned towards one of keeping all of us are alive. Kurt was so glad to see Tina he grabbed her and start crying on her shoulder. As the others piled out of the van, my old friend Chandler crawled out from behind the wheel. Coming over and slapping my hand in a Dalton handshake, he laughingly said, "Anderson what would you do without me to keep your butt out of the fire?" Apparently, he and a few of the other warblers had come to Atlanta to support the directions in their quest for a first-place. What a bunch we appeared to be. A bunch of misfit choir kids with Daddy Will and Mama Sue to keep us alive and in line. Where we go from here I do not know. Some say they want to make from Ohio. Others just want to find a place and hide. What the future holds is a question on everybody's mind.

4


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We Are the Singing Dead

I have lost track of just how many days have passed. One day then another, Finn and Puck showed leadership in becoming top-notch scroungers. Rachel, Quinn and Britney care for our needs such as cleaning close and cooking. Santana living up to her Latin temper is turning the others into zombie fighters. The one that has surprised me the most is Kurt. He has taken to being a fighter of top-quality whose kill rate equals that of Santana. Artie proved himself to be quite adept at mechanical situations. He had told me all the practice he had fixing and repairing his wheelchair had proved to be a valuable experience. After fixing up a chair for him, the bus had been modified to allow him to be both our driver and transportation chief. Tina Chang had stepped up and became Artie's right-hand in keeping all of our vehicles running and ready to go in an instance. Everybody in our group was beginning to find a niche to contribute in some way shape or form. The roles of leadership fell to Mister Shuster and coach Sylvester. When a way from camp, everybody looked to Finn as a field general, taking the lead in any situation.

Sadly enough we lost Ms. Pillsbury. Her OCD just took its toll and left her in a catatonic state. She just couldn't stand the dirt and other conditions that we were forced to live under. One night she wandered off and raised a stir. Mister Shue and Kurt went in search of her. Their search only yielded bad news. This Pillsbury had been attacked by a zombie and was turned. Mister Shuster couldn't bear to end her curse. Kurt took charge and sent them away and did what was needed to do. They both returned to the camp in tears. I comforted Kurt while setting in our van. He just shook his head and uttered I just couldn't let Mister Shue live with the reality of what had to be done. Sleep overtook my dearest friend as he lay in my lap. Glancing out towards the campfire, I was shocked and surprised. Mister Shue and Sue were sitting and talking. The five time tough as nails cheerleading coach had her arm around will Shuster and was comforting him in his time of need. This proved to be very uncharacteristic and unpredictable but then again that's what life had become for our motley little group. Rachel gathered some of the girls and softly sang a ballad in tribute of Ms. Emma Pillsbury. To all she was considered to be a guiding source, a nurturing presence and sometimes comic relief in a stressful situation. When things got tough she would over exaggerate and OCD attack and bring everybody to laughs. Ms. Pillsbury you will be missed.

Our numbers were unfortunately dropping. We had lost quite a few people by surprise attacks or plain stupidity. Casey, a member of vocal adrenaline, became cocky and refused to listen to Finn. While taunting our field general, a zombie came up behind him and attacked. My Warbler friends that have survived were bathing in a stream and began a rousing rendition of "We Didn't Light the Fire". The sound drew unwanted company and they never stood a chance. Unknown to the others, I have been keeping a list in the back of my notebook of who we have lost and why. I had stated earlier that everybody found a niche, but unfortunately mine had become to chronicle our lives following that fateful day in Atlanta. The only one I have lit be privy to my notebooks has been my beloved, Kurt. It agrees that this is a necessary task because somebody has to remember what became of "The New Directions.


	3. Chapter 3

We Are the Singing Dead – Chapter 3

Rick Grimes looked back at his group. They all looked tired, not just physically but mentally. They had been on the move for a few months now. As the group trudged along, he noted that Carl was looking after his mother. Laurie's pregnancy seemed to be progressing faster than expected. The group's sense of time had been warped in the need to press on and survive. Where they were going was unknown, but the notion of destination remained.

A house came into view. It was silently decided to stop there and rest. Almost like a group mind, each individual fanned out, cleared the house and began looking for usable supplies. As each member of the group converged back in the living room, it was apparent that nothing had been found. Becky helped Hershel down to the floor to rest. Maggie collapsed into Glen's arms and as I helped Laurie down, Carl appeared brandishing two cans. He kneeled and retrieved a can opener from his backpack. Out of curiosity, I picked up one of the cans and looked at it. It was dog food! Anger filled my body and causes me to hurl it into the fireplace. "We are not that desperate to resort to that!", I yelled. Carl looked rather sheepish but understood my anger.

Following that our journey became more of the same. In the back of my mind, I was worried about Laurie. Carol was watching over her as we traveled. She would drift up and give me small titbits on how she was doing. The most important thing was to get Laurie to a safe place to have her baby.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

New Directions for the New Directions

_From the Journal of Blaine Anderson_

Life is trudging on. I noticed a definite change in several of my friends. Kurt Hummel my boyfriend seems to be one of the extremes. He will not think twice about jumping into a fray and smash the Z's. That is what we have taken to calling them. Maybe in a way is not to be so scared as if what happens when one hears the word zombie or the undead. Words like this tend to bring out visions of death and destruction. The name, Z's makes them seem more like a rival show choir than raging beasts who want to kill us.

Back to Kurt, he is acting more protective of the members of the group. After what happened to Ms. Pillsbury, he will not let any one of the women go off by themselves. They do not seem to mind him going with them. After all, he is an honorary girl. When related a story to me of what happened when a group came upon them while the girls were bathing in a stream. Upon seeing this, Kurt ordered the girls into the center of the stream grabbed his bat and fought them off. In Quinn's eyes, she no longer saw, the young boy who was in tears when a slushy pelted his face, but now in this place stood a protector. His clothing style has changed to something more militant. Weeks ago we happened upon an army surplus store and started stocking up on clot he's, equipment, and foodstuffs. Out of this, Kurt found some new clothes. Gone was his sense of style and his sense of dress and replacing it was a plain military sensibility. The traits that I grew to love about him are still there but also there is the spirit of a protector residing within him.

Santana Lopes has been stepping up to be a leader. A force obsessed with when it comes to this group safety cheerio has replaced the once hot-tempered young Latin. That temper which used to get her in so much trouble now has become an asset in her being a fierce fighter. Security has become a top priority to her. Coach Sue and her keep everybody fit and on their toes. Just recently, Britney wandered off the other night. Santana grabbed Kurt and went out to find her. Upon doing so and bring her back to camp, Santana began chewing her out in their tent. After a bit, Santana's anger turned into tears as she proclaimed to Britt how much she loved her and did not want a lose her. Another funny story was the other day as I spent some time with Santana trying to convince her to change out of her cheerio uniform. I pointed out to her that she was close to exposing her womanhood. She laughingly replied to me while then she might just go topless. She did not think the Z's would mind. After hearing a comment, I just sat there and shook my head in confusion.

Noah Puckerman, the one-time football star and school bully, now seems to be a envisioning himself to be a version of Hawkeye from the Avengers comics. He does a like people to know that he found a stash of comics on one of the supply runs and keep them hidden in his backpack. It turns out he's good with a bow and arrow. Finn told me that Puck used to hunt with his grandfather all the time. As a result, puck has appointed himself an over watcher or sharpshooter from above when in new areas. He still brandishes his Varsity jacket on cold nights but for the most part its camouflage green.

The next person I have noticed a change in is Artie Abrams. At first when this all begin to happen, he felt useless. His wheelchair smashed, during our escape from Atlanta but eventually replacements where found. Now he has proven himself anything but useless or helpless. Turns out Artie has become quite mechanic. He apparently picked up a thing or two while fixing his chair and other such devices at home. The care of our boss and Sue's car has been the best. Scrounged vehicles; back to life so that they can service as long as possible. Helping them in this task as been Tina Cohan Chang. She has stepped up and appointed herself Artie's number one assistant these two are not the Goth girl and crippled boy who roamed the halls of McKinley.

Mister Shue and coach Sylvester have become a source of leadership. The two get along and occasionally disagree on how we should handle things. In the end, though they want to make sure we are safe. Quite a difference from the Spanish teacher and cheerleading coach who made fighting a sport at McKinley high. Utilizing Finn, Mister Shue oversees our convoys as well as allocates resources and people to task. Coach Sue concentrates on keeping everybody healthy and ready to move out at a moment's notice.

Finn Hudson, the quarterback and leader of the glee club, has become somewhat of a field commander, or quarterback, taking point on scavenging runs and leading to convoy. He and Puck found a motocross dirt bike and brought it back to camp. Artie helped him fix it up and now it is his trusty steed. Finn Even painted on the gas tank the phrase, "don't stop believing".

The remainder of the group has found various ways to fit in. Quinn and Rachel seem to like carrying for everybody's needs. I never thought I would see the day that Rachel Berry, want to be diva, would be cooking washing and mending. Quinn Fabray once considered being the queen of the Cheerios now shows a very domesticated side of her personality. I was kindly concerned that it was doing something they did not like. Both of them assured me that it was necessary but also rewarding in its own ways. Granted, Rachel cannot belt out a Broadway show tune. Every occasionally, the camp is entertained; by a quiet rendition of any song that comes to mind. Rachel is a fabulous cook. She must get that from her one dad that was a famous chef. She has found a way to make spam pace like a gourmet meal. Quinn oversees the clothing. She makes sure it is stored properly cleaned and cared for. I am still amazed she has managed to keep me in bow ties.

The most notable change has come from Ms. Britney S. Pierce. The crazy blonde-haired woman who used to do a podcast out of her bedroom and considered her cat to be a sentient being does a remarkable job of keeping our morale up. Also sense the incident and confession from Santana, Britt is on top of the bus most days keeping a vigilant eye on our camp.

Camping is a very poor word to use here when describing our living situation in simplest terms we are surviving. The campfire at night has become a communal place to share stories, a song or just be together. Of course, all songs are not too loud displaying a showcase style number. Ever since what happened to the warblers is proof that, you can be too loud. I have really stopped trying to keep track of what day it is. There really is not a necessity for it. I do not see Mister Shue, penciling in a meeting in his day planner for a week from Tuesday. Peer and simple, our days consist of moment-to-moment, sunrise to sunset and repeat.


	5. Chapter 5

The Singing Dead Chapter 5

It was decided that Laurie would be more comfortable on the bus. The girls, Rachel, Quinn and Brittany led Carol and Laurie to the back of the bus. Those three high school girls were fussing over my wife something fierce. I heard a soft lullaby being sang to relax her. Carl has made fast friends with some of the high School kids. I think that's great. He needs time to be a kid once again. The young Asian boy, Mike is playing big brother to him right now. Coach Sue is pacing the site trying to be calm about being parked too long.

The boy, Sam seems to have taken to Herschel, he sits listening to the older man's stories. Sam seems to hang on every word. I get the Impression that he misses his family despite the friendships he has with this group.

Maggie, Glen and Beth are mingling getting to know all the kids. Glen seems to be fascinated by the modifications Artie has made to the bus to allow him to drive.

Shue and I are setting off to the side talking about just how we got here. The New Directions have had it pretty bad. They have lost several friends. Will then began to tear up when he began telling me about a girl named Mercedes.

_Narrative by Will Shuster_.

We had been out of Atlanta for about a month. Things were tense. The warblers that we picked up were a welcome addition. Sam told me that they decided to go down to the river and clean up. Sue, Finn and I were sitting around the fire ring discussing our next move. Then we heard the melody of "We didn't start the Fire". Following the alarm this raised was screams from the Warblers. Kurt, Santana and the others grabbed up their weapons heading for the river. Finn jumped to his feet and went running full speed after the group. Sue and I herded the girls into the bus. All he girls were safely in the bus, when I noticed Mercedes was missing. She had been out gathering firewood when chaos broke out. When all was over there was a mass of decommissioned Z's and the Directions were standing recouping following the battle. Mercedes was missing. The Directions broken up into two teams. One led by Finn and Puck, the other by Kurt and Santana. They searched until dark but could not find Mercedes. At first light, we began searching again with Sue and me leading another team. The search lasted until nightfall but still no luck. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do was break camp and move on because Sam reported a large group of Z's was heading towards us.

Narrative by Rick Grimes

Will's voice was breaking as he finished his story. Sue clapped him on the shoulder and proclaimed, "Don't worry about Whoopi , she'll turn up and become a thorn in my side as usual." Then she yelled, "Porcelain, rally the troops and let's move out". Then sounding a lot like John Wayne she yelled, "Wagons Ho!" With that out motley crew rallied up and the convoy headed out with Finn Revving his motorbike and yelling "Camp hoooooooo !" in a strangled voice. From the bus, I heard the kids burst into song singing, "Are you ready for the summer..." Will just shrugged his shoulders and said, "The kids found the movie "Meatballs" and have been acting it out since" Sue agreed with him, "That's right Mickey!" Man o man, this was going to be an interesting ride, I muttered to myself. The convoy lunged forward and the over watchers took their posts preparing for what the road may bring.


	6. Chapter 6

**We are the Singing Dead**

**Chapter 6**

_Narrative by Rick Grimes _

Carl, Glenn and Mike Chang set out earlier today after the group had made camp. They were going to survey the surrounding area and gather supplies. Sue, Will, Hersal and I found a spot to discuss the group's options. Hersal was insisting that we find a place where we can stay for a while. He was concerned about Lori traveling farther with the baby coming. Will agreed with him. He felt that securing a safe and secure spot would benefit the group.

Our conversation was halted by Britney calling out an alarm from the top of the school bus. "I see something coming"! Without command Finn fired up his dirt bike and Kurt jumped on the back with his bat in hand. Daryl grabbed his crossbow and went running after the bike. This high alert was almost military like because all of the people in camp locked and loaded so to speak. Everyone was standing at the ready.

Moments; later, Finn returned on the bike. Jumping off Finn grabbed Will by the shoulder and pulled him off to the side. As he whispered to Will became excited. Curiosity and concern over took me. Then the sight of two black women were walking towards the camp, being led by Kurt. The Directions became excited at the source of the commotion. Screams of joy echoed "Mercedes"! She was hugged by several of the kids. Will met the pair and guided them over towards us. He said," Rick, Hersal this is Mercedes Jones, our long lost member." The second woman brandishing a large white sword introduced herself as Michonne. I was a little leery, but Will seemed to vouch for Mercedes. She then proceeded to tell us what happened after getting separated.

_Narrative by Mercedes Jones_

When the Z's attacked the pond area when we were washing up, Kurt took to fighting them off. Santana launched into the fray not much caring about her modesty. The herd separated us and made everyone scatter into different directions. The group chased me and I finally managed to lose them after a day. Finding my way back was hopeless. I felt my body give away and fell to my knees crying. Then I was found by Michonne and Andrea.

**_Rick perked up at this point and asked Mercedes to describe Andrea. It turned out she was one of his group who had gotten separated by a walker attack. He wanted to know what happened to her. Mercedes assured him that she would get to that. _**

_ Mercedes continued:_

They took me in and we began travelling together. Andrea became ill and Michonne concocted a way to shield us from the Z's. When we made camp and tried to help Andrea, a group took us prisoners. They were led by this guy with one hand named Merle.

**_Daryl perked up and locked eyes with Rick. He continued listening intently. _**

They took us to a town named Woodberry. It was ran by a guy calling himself the Governor. That place was just plain crazy. That man was so controlling. Michonne and I left but Andrea chose to stay because of this Governor guy.

_Narrative by Rick Grimes_

The New Directions seemed happy with Mercedes' return. I spoke with Michonne some more concerning Woodberry and this Governor. This could pose a threat to us in the future. She also told me about a prison not too far from here. It might be a good place so set up a safe spot for the group and allow Lori to safely have her baby. The discussion between our "War Council" continued. We would defiantly check out this prison. This town of Woodberry is also on my list of things to do after we get settled.


End file.
